


Gabriel's Smell

by irridateduvray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I really love writing happy things and ruining them with sadness, M/M, Smell??, idk its a drabble pls dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridateduvray/pseuds/irridateduvray
Summary: The smell of Gabriel Reyes is intoxicating. The way it varies from situation to situation is even moreso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just had the inspiration to write out, it started as a handwriting practice and ended up messy with me spacing out, so why not type it out?

The smell of Gabriel is intoxicating. Somehow by default, he smells of sweet strawberries, almost considered artificial. Behind that is the faintest trace of unburnt tobacco, like it came from one of those ancient wine tipped Black'n'Milds, which he only smoked on occasion. On top of all of that was the whiff of his natural musk. It all mixed together so perfectly that you'd want the scent on your favorite blanket. 

When Jesse knew his commander was on his way back from a meeting, there was not way to get him away from the retrieval gate, he was too anxious to be all over Reyes. When forced to wear formal attire, Gabriel slicks his hair back with an expensive paste, the only luxury he really allows himself. The scent of that mixed with his shampoo is absolutely intoxicating. That kind of smell that made your eyes roll into the back of your head with absolute bliss. It gets stuck to everything, even his damn earpiece. The reason the cowboy was always so anxious to see him after that was because he had the privelage of peeling that suit off of Gabe, no matter how tired or pissy his lover was. 

After a mission, the smell of untainted tobacco is replaced by the thickness of gunpowder and pulse emissions, but no matter how sweaty and/or bloody he got, that sweetness and familiarity of nonexistent strawberries is always there.

Reaper is the opposite when anything but settled and calm. He smells of disgusting rot and stench of death, not able to be recogniszed as who he really was underneath all of the taint that Talon infused his very being with, twisted and terrible stench. But he does calm down, he starts to smell familiar and normal, like those sweet strawberries. Sickeningly sweet.


End file.
